1. Technical Field
This application relates to graphics buffers and, in particular, to accessing graphics buffer.
2. Related Art
Graphics systems may have multiple software applications that generate content. The content from the software applications may be composited together into a single graphic. The composition may occur in software, hardware or a combination of both.